


Beside the Seaside

by EmAndFandems



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Cute Crowley (Good Omens), Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Summer, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAndFandems/pseuds/EmAndFandems
Summary: The world smells like summer, which is to say it smells like new grass, suntan lotion, and saltwater.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #5 "A summer night in the South Downs"





	Beside the Seaside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SOSH GTA 5! Posting date edited after reveals. The title of this fic comes from the Queen song "Seven Seas of Rhye."

The world smells like summer, which is to say it smells like new grass, suntan lotion, and saltwater; the air tastes of laughter and sugarsticky juice left on fingers, honeydew-sweet. Aziraphale reclines in his deck chair and does his best to count the stars sprinkled above him. He’s confident he’ll manage it someday. They have time.

Without looking over, he calls, “Are you quite sure you’re alright there, dear?” because Crowley’s splashing has quieted.

“Mmyup,” comes the answer, accompanied by a soaking-wet demon whose hair is standing up funny in the back. Crowley grins down at Aziraphale, who doesn’t tell him. “Perfect, me. Just had enough of the nighttime swim.”

“Got lonely?” Aziraphale asks, tipping his head to the side. “Out there on your own. You missed me, didn’t you.”

Crowley makes a face. “Pffff… No.” He squashes a very obvious smile as he plops down beside Aziraphale’s chair, heedless of the inevitable sand in his suit. “There was something icky in the water.”

Aziraphale laughs. “Dreadful demon frightened off by a bit of seaweed, then?”

“How dare you,” Crowley says. “I’d like to see _you_ stay in that water when there’s Satan-knows-what swimming about by your toes. An’ it’s _dark_ out, you can’t hardly see the water, let alone whatever’s in it. Slimy and squishy. Might’ve had teeth.”

He’s righteously indignant, with his bruised pride and sunburnt cheeks1 and mussed hair drying in its absurd shape, and Aziraphale can’t help what he does next, which is lean over to kiss him. Crowley rises halfway to meet him, which is lovely, but then he tries to climb into Aziraphale’s lap, and Aziraphale makes a noise of protest.

“You’re dripping all over,” he says,  _ “and _ covered in sand to boot. Absolutely not.”

Crowley pouts. Before he can even open his mouth to argue about the dry-cleaning, though, Aziraphale caves to the power of that face and pulls him upward. Crowley lets out an  _ Eep! _ and pretends he didn’t.

“Better,” he declares, and earns his spot by distracting Aziraphale from his stargazing with admirable determination.

The world sounds like summer, which is to say that it sounds like nearby waves crashing to shore, storm petrels calling to their mates, and quiet whispers of beloved names. Summer feels like brightness, warmth, gentleness; damp fabric beneath soft fingers; mouths pressed together still tasting of dessert; and the steadiness of knowing that when they’ve had enough of today, back at home the towels are ready, the bed’s been made, the pyjamas are all laid out, and tomorrow can be anything they want.

* * *

[1]Aziraphale applied his own lotion earlier in the day and took the time to reapply regularly. Crowley refused all reminders of its importance, insisting that as a demon he was immune to burning, but forgetting that his corporation is of a complexion that would really benefit from similar caution. He will learn nothing from this experience until Aziraphale offers to help next time. Any accusations of blushing are denounced as libel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Find this story (and more!) on tumblr [here](https://lazarusemma.tumblr.com/post/629434218711318528/beside-the-seaside)!


End file.
